1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a so-called two-stage latch type safety belt buckle provided with a first latch member directly engaged with a tang and a second latch member for preventing the tang from being disengaged from the first latch member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various buckles of this type have heretofore been proposed. In these buckles, the second latch member is provided at a location adjacent to a space in which the first latch member is disposed, but not overlapping such space and correspondingly, the dimensions of a base member which supports these two latch member become larger and further, the entire buckle becomes larger, and when the second latch member is engaged with the first latch member to lock the first latch member in a position in which it is engaged with the tang, the manner of engagement is such that the area of the second latch member in the direction of its thickness receives the force from the first latch member, and this has led to a problem that a large engaging area cannot be secured for the two latch members and the surface pressure is increased to create an impression.